Pero ¿qué pretendes?
by Natalia15
Summary: Es un One shot Sakura ha sido usada por Sasuke. Pero no importa: ella es una gran doctora y científica y no va a dejar que eso la hunda. Un momento... ¿quién es ese joven de la fila del fondo?


_En una habitación, iluminada solo por la luz del crepúsculo que se filtraba por la ventana, se hallaban un joven moreno y elegante y una joven pelirrosa que vestía de forma más modesta._

_-Pero Sasuke –decía la joven pelirrosa-… Yo creía que tú y yo… Que éramos algo…_

_-¿Algo? –preguntó con voz fría Sasuke- Pero Sakura, __**¿qué pretendes?**__ Yo soy una persona de la alta sociedad, y tú eres… una molestia._

_Una lágrima solitaria resbalaba lentamente por la cálida mejilla de Sakura. De nuevo, otra vez, la rechazaba de esa forma tan cruel._

_-Admítelo, Sakura –continuaba el moreno con tu terrible discurso-. Tú solo has sido un juego. Era tan obvio que pensé que lo sabías. Además, ya hay otra –añadió con indiferencia._

_Dicho esto, Sasuke salió de la habitación, dejando a Sakura hecha un mar de lágrimas amargas, y no volvieron a encontrarse._

Sakura viajaba en aquel lujoso coche negro. Se dirigía a la Universidad a dar un discurso sobre medicina. Ya no parecía aquella chica inocente e indefensa que fue en su día. Ahora caminaba segura de sí misma. En su mirada se notaba la fiereza y madurez de su temperamental carácter. Nadie se habría imaginado que a aquella confiada mujer la había hablado en el tono que un joven moreno usó con ella años atrás.

Al llegar bajó del coche, se dirigió a la puerta, paró y sacó un pequeño espejito de su bolso. Se miró en él y debió quedar satisfecha con lo que vio reflejado, ya que la gran doctora y renombrada científica Sakura Haruno entró en el edificio y se dirigió a la sala de conferencias. Llegaba tarde, pero no importaba; ella era la "estrella" aquel día y la esperarían lo que hiciera falta.

Subió al estrado y miró enfrente de ella. El público aplaudía esperando oír lo que seguro sería un discurso fantástico. Revisó a los presentes uno por uno con la mirada y pudo distinguir, en una de las filas del fondo, la cara de un hombre que le sonaba bastante.

"_Vaya vaya… -_pensó Sakura_én diría que nos volveríamos a encontrar después de tanto tiempo."_

Una vez terminado su discurso y todo, Sakura se dirigió a aquel hombre. El joven la miró, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar como incitándola a seguirle. En los labios de Sakura se formó una leve y amarga sonrisa. Siguió a aquel misterioso personaje, que la llevó a una cafetería cercana.

Entró en el establecimiento y le encontró en una de las mesas cercana a la ventana. Se sentó en la silla enfrente a él y clavó sus orbes jades en los de él. La mirada del joven era oscura, y aún así no transmitía el calor y pasión tan característica de los ojos oscuros.

-Vaya Sakura… -empezó el joven- Sí que has cambiado.

-El tiempo ha pasado. Tú también has cambiado, Sasuke. No pareces el mismo hombre afortunado que se permitió dejarme por otra.

-Sí, quizá no sea el mismo. La vida no me ha sonreído mucho desde que nos separamos. Sin embargo, parece que a ti te va bien.

-Sí –admitió Sakura-. Me va mejor de lo que cualquiera se habría imaginado. Pero no entiendo qué quieres decir cuando hablas de que la vida no te va bien. ¿No eras un conde adinerado que iba a casarse con una famosa modelo?

-Como dices, ERA un conde adinerado que IBA a casarse con una prestigiosa modelo. Pero… las cosas no salieron bien –contestó Sasuke.

-Explícate.

-Bueno… Cuando nuestros caminos se separaron, mi padre había perdido gran parte de su dinero en apuestas. Quedamos al borde de la ruina. Mi prometida, Ino, tenía suficiente dinero como para pagar la deuda. Pero, el día de la boda, me dejó plantado en altar. No volví a verla. Tras aquello, lo único que supe fue que se había fugado con un artista, un pintor. Los Uchiha nos arruinamos y… bueno, aquí estoy ahora.

-Vaya vueltas que da la vida, ¿eh? –dijo la pelirrosa.

-Sí, la verdad que sí.

Hubo un momento de silencio, durante el cual ambos solo se miraron a los ojos, como sopesando las palabras. Sasuke sintió que ya no aguantaba más aquel silencio y no pudo sino hablar:

-Sakura… en ese momento… sé que te hice daño… pero fue solo porque mi padre necesitaba el dinero que el enlace con Ino podía aportar y… yo te quería…

-Lo siento, Sasuke –dijo la pelirrosa con frialdad mientras le mostraba orgullosamente el bello anillo que adornaba su dedo anular.

Sasuke miró el anillo y tardó un segundo en procesar la información. Aquel anillo era un anillo de boda.

-Es demasiado tarde –dijo Sakura-. He rehecho mi vida. ¿No pensarías que iba a estar esperándote siempre? En pocos días, seré Sakura Uzumaki –la pelirrosa bajó la mirada un momento, como reflexionando- Sasuke, deja ya esta farsa. Los dos sabemos que no estás aquí porque me quieras. Solo buscas el dinero y la fama que yo te pueda proporcionar ahora que soy alguien importante. Nunca me quisiste, solo fui un juego para ti. Tu mismo lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas?

Sasuke se quedó desarmado. Se había dado cuenta de que lo que buscaba era dinero, él mismo se lo había confirmado con su manera de actuar. Pero no se rendiría, necesitaba ese dinero, y mucho.

-Sakura, por favor, piénsatelo. Sé que podríamos volver a empezar y estar juntos…

-Pero Sasuke –le interrumpió Sakura-, **¿qué pretendes?** Yo soy una persona de la alta sociedad, y tú eres… una molestia.

Sasuke abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y recordó aquellas palabras dichas por él anteriormente y puestas ahora en los labios de Sakura. Realmente había cambiado, su relación para ella era agua pasada. Aún así, a pesar de la frialdad de Sakura, Sasuke pudo distinguir en su mirar una pequeña nota de resentimiento y amargura, lo cual extrañamente le alivió. Sabía que aunque él ya no era nada en su vida, aquel resentimiento quería decir que en algún momento ella lo amó, y que su relación había significado algo, al menos para uno de los dos. Ahora, después de tanto tiempo, se dio cuenta de lo mal que lo pasó Sakura, y todo por su culpa. Entendió su error y se arrepintió de ello.

Sakura se levantó de la silla lentamente. Él la imitó, y tras un breve duelo de miradas, ella abandonó la cafetería, quizás más tranquila de lo que había entrado, ya que aunque los recuerdos del pasado volvían a desordenar su cabeza, ya podía ponerle un fin a su historia.


End file.
